Abstract Through this proposal, we will develop new computational tools for reconstructing nearly- complete microbial genomes from complex mixtures, as well as their strain structure. We will build upon our initial successes in developing metagenomic assembly algorithms capable of characterizing strain variants (7, 8), as well as upon our experience in using co-abundance across samples to link/bin together genes originating from the same organism (9). In addition, we will develop algorithms able to use information generated by emerging technologies, such as chromosome conformation information generated by Hi-C (10-12), or information about DNA modifications as generated by new nanopore sequencing devices(13, 14).